Why Are You Like This?
by Ranti Fishy
Summary: [CHAP 4 UP] Kisah Kim Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae. EunHae FanFic, Uke!Hae and Seme!Hyuk. YAOI. Langsung baca saja, saya tak pandai membuat Summary. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Why are You like this?**

**Genre : Sad-Romance, Family, Friendship.**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Cast : DongHae, EunHyuk, Heechul and Ryeowook of Super Junior and other Kpop Icon.**

**Main Pair : EunHae. Hae!Bottom and Hyuk!Top.**

**Warning : Shoneun-Ai, Boys Love/YAOI, Typos and others.**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam Fanfic ini bukan milik saya, mereka milik Tuhan YME, Ortu mereka, Management mereka dan milik fans mereka. Saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Summary : Kim Donghae, seorang namja yang cukup ceria tetapi menyembunyikan lukanya seorang diri bertemu dengan Lee Hyukjae, seorang namja yang berpura-pura menjadi orang lain. Akankah Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk mampu melindungi Donghae?**

**Chapter 1**

"_Ya! Apa kau sudah gila?"_

"_Ani, aku tidak gila Hyung. Aku sadar melakukan ini"_

"_Tapi kau bisa mempertimbangkannya lagi Hyuk-ah"_

"_Sudah Hyung, aku yakin ini yang terbaik.."_

**::::::Why are You like this?::::::**

Hari yang indah, matahari muncul dengan eloknya. Burung-burung pun mulai berkicau, saling sahut-menyahut menyambut hari ini.

Suasana saat ini pun sudah cukup terik, tak terasa matahari sudah beranjak naik. Tapi hal itu tak dirasakan oleh seorang namja yang masih setia bergelut dengan gulingnya di atas kasur, ia tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar terbukti dengan ia yang semakin menaikkan selimutnya guna melindungi dirinya dari sengatan matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya.

"Eungh~" Lenguhnya. Ahh, rupanya ia sedikit terganggu dengan cuaca yang agak terik ini.

Cklek..

Seseorang pun masuk

"Aigo~ anak ini memang pemalas" ucapnya. "Ya! Irreona! Kau ingin tidur sampai kapan eoh?" lanjutnya dengan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh 'ia' yang masih tertidur pulasnya dibawah selimut.

" ….. " tak ada jawaban.

"Aish~" terdengar gerutuan frustasi terpancar di wajahnya karena orang yang ia bangunkan tak kunjung bangun juga. Ia pun mencoba kembali tapi dengan cara yang berbeda, dia tarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh 'ia' yang masih tertidur itu.

"YA! HYUNG. Apa yang kau lakukan, berikan selimutnya" haha, ternyata rencananya berhasil untuk membangunkan 'ia' yang masih tertidur tadi. Lihat saja sekarang 'ia' mulai membuka matanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aish, sangat menggemaskan.

"Ani, aku tidak akan memberikannya. Cepat bangun Hae, kamu bilang ingin pergi jalan-jalan dengan Hyung hari ini. Ini sudah hampir siang, kau tahu, Hyung juga punya urusan lain" Ucap Heechul, kepada sosok yang masih tertidur tadi. Adik lebih tepatnya, yang bernama Hae, -Kim Donghae-

"Arraseo… aku bangun." Donghae pun mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ish~ kau juga sangat menyebalkan Hyung. Ini baru jam 9 sudah kau bilang siang. Heuh" gerutu donghae pelan sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Hyung mendengarnya Hae.. kkkk" Sahut heechul yang mendengar gerutuan adiknya itu sambil terkekeh.

"Anak itu benar-benar, dia bilang jam 9 belum siang. Aish~ belajar apa dia di sekolah" Sekarang Heechul yang sedang menggerutu dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berlalu dari kamar adiknya. Sebelum itu "Hyung tunggu dibawah. Palli, kalau masih ingin jalan-jalan" Teriak heechul kemudian.

"Ne, arraseo Hyung" jawab Donghae malas.

Well, bagaimanapun juga Heechul tak sepenuhnya salah. Jam 9 pada jaman sekarang memang sudah cukup siang kan, apalagi matahari semakin bersinar dengan teriknya.

**::::::Why are You like this?::::::**

Di ruang makan..

"Mana Donghae Chullie?" Tanya sang Eomma –Nyonya Kim- yang melihat putra sulungnya turun dari kamar putra bungsunya tetapi tidak bersama dengan si bungsu.

"Dia masih dandan Eomma, dia harus tampil manis kalau keluar denganku. Itu persyaratannya"

"Persyaratan macam apa itu. Tanpa berdandan pun adikmu sudah manis Chullie-ah" Ucap Nyonya Kim

"Ne ne arra, tapi masih lebih manis aku kan eomma?" Pertanyaan Heechul pada Eommanya.

Hanya senyuman yang Nyonya Kim berikan sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, tanda ia setuju. Detik selanjutnya, mereka berdua pun tertawa.

Dari anak tangga..

"YA! Kalian sedang membicarakan aku ne" tanya Donghae sarkastik lalu menuju meja makan.

"Percaya diri sekali kau eoh, Eomma sedang memuji kemanisanku dan membicarakan tentang pekerjaanku. Dan tak ada yang membicarakanmu" jawab Heechul terdengar menggoda adiknya itu.

"Aku tidak tuli Hyung"

Merasa gemas, Heechul pun mengacak-acak rambut donghae. "Kyaaa.. kau merusaknya Hyung. Aku sudah menatanya sedemikian rupa tadi" Donghae pun mengerucutkan bibirnya –Lagi dan Lagi-

"Hahahaha" Nyonya Kim dan Heechul pun tertawa melihat tingkah Donghae yang masih seperti anak kecil di usianya yang menginjak 17 tahun.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain,

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya? Kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Tanya seorang namja yang sudah cukup dewasa kepada seorang manja lain yang lebih muda darinya

"Hmm" hanya itu balasan dari namja muda tadi.

Tok tok, terdengar suara pintu yang diketok. Namja yang cukup dewasa itu atau kita panggil saja dia Jin Hyuk –Lee Jin Hyuk- sesegera mungkin pergi meninggalkan adiknya dan bergegas membukakan pintu.

"Tunggu disini Hyuk-ah, sepertinya penggemarmu mulai datang" Ucap Jin Hyuk kepada adiknya –Lee Hyuk Jae- atau Eunhyuk.

"Aish~ penggemar apa, aku bahkan bukan artis" omel Eunhyuk entah pada siapa.

Tok tok, "Ne, tunggu sebentar"

Cklek…

"Ah anyeong Hyung, apa Hyukkie ada?" Ucap tamu itu

"Oh anyeong, Eunhyuk ada. Dia ada dikamarnya sekarang" Jin Hyuk pun mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk. "Aku buatkan minuman sebentar, kamu langsung ke kamarnya saja. Kamarnya ada diatas" lanjut Jin Hyuk

"Ne" sahutnya.

.

.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi hidup seperti ini" Gerutuan frustasi dari seorang Lee Hyukjae.

Grep, tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang. "Anyeong Hyukkie" ucapnya manja pada Eunhyuk.

'dia lagi dia lagi' maki Eunhyuk dalam hati. "Ada apa kau kemari eoh? Bukankah hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Lepaskan tanganmu dari tubuhku sekarang juga" Kesal Eunhyuk, pasalnya dia sedang membereskan baju-bajunya ke dalam koper tapi dengan tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, dan itu bukan orang yang dia harapkan.

"Ish~" diapun melepaskan pelukannya. "Eh, kau mau pergi kemana Hyukkie?"

"Bukan urusanmu, sebaiknya kau pulang" Eunhyuk pun mendorong orang itu keluar dari kamarnya "Jangan pernah datang lagi kerumah ini, jangan pernah mencariku. Ah dan juga, berhenti memanggilku Hyukkie, itu terdengar menjijikkan. Kau boleh keluar dari rumahku sekarang juga, sebelum aku menyeretmu, Ryeong-ah"

BLAM, Eunhyuk pun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"Dasar tak tahu diri" ucap Eunhyuk masih kesal.

.

.

"Eh, Ryeowook kemana Hyuk?" Tanya Jin Hyuk dengan membawa dua gelas minuman.

"Molla, mati mungkin"

"Ya! Jaga ucapanmu itu"

"Hahh, sudahlah Hyung. Aku pergi sekarang, anyeong" Jawab Eunhyuk sambil membawa serta kopernya.

"Ya! Apa kau sudah gila?" Jin Hyuk bermaksut mencegah Eunhyuk pergi

"Ani, aku tidak gila Hyung. Aku sadar melakukan ini"

"Tapi kau bisa mempertimbangkannya lagi Hyuk-ah"

"Sudah Hyung, aku yakin ini yang terbaik.." Eunhyuk pun memeluk Hyung satu-satunya itu. "Jangan khawatir Hyung, aku akan memberi kabar padamu nanti. Dan juga, aku pergi hanya ingin mencari orang yang benar-benar mencintaiku Hyung. Mencintaiku apa adanya, bukan dari Materi yang aku punya" Eunhyuk pun melepaskan pelukannnya.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu, Hyung akan mendukungmu Hyuk. Bersemangatlah" Ucap Jin Hyuk akhirnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum, "Aku pergi.." Eunhyuk pun berlalu meninggalkan kediamannya yang mewah itu.

"Hati-hati Hyuk-ah, dan juga, semoga penyamaranmu berhasil" Teriak Jin Hyuk karena dilihatnya Eunhyuk yang berjalan semakin jauh.

Kalian bertanya-tanya siapa itu Eunhyuk atau Lee Hyuk Jae dan juga Hyungnya? Oke, saya akan menceritakannya, Eunhyuk adalah salah satu anak dari pebisnis dan kolektor terkenal di Korea Selatan. Eunhyuk tinggal berdua dengan Hyungnya di rumah mewahnya, kedua orang tua mereka sudah lama meninggal dan semua aset diwariskan kepada Lee Jin Hyuk –Kakak Eunhyuk- , kehidupan Eunhyuk pun tidak terlalu susah, apapun yang dia mau bisa dia dapatkan. Tapi tidak dengan percintaannya, Eunhyuk selalu gagal dalam menjalin hubungan, dia selalu merasa tidak cocok dengan setiap orang yang menjadi kekasihnya. Lagipula banyak dari kekasih –mantan- Eunhyuk yang mendekati Eunhyuk karena uangnya. Bukannya Eunhyuk jelek, tidak, Eunhyuk adalah namja tampan. Eunhyuk berencana ingin menjadi orang lain dan pergi mencari cinta sejatinya, diapun rela meninggalkan kekayaan yang dia punya dan meninggalkan Hyung satu-satunya. Dia ingin menjadi orang yang benar-benar berbeda dari dirinya sekarang.

"Aku akan melakukannya, aku yakin aku bisa. Fighting" Eunhyuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

**~ TBC ~**

**Anyeong… saya bisa dibilang masih baru di dunia per-Fanfiction-an, ini adalah Fanfic pertama saya yang berbau Yaoi *Karena saya memang suka Yaoi*. Maaf jika ceritanya gak jelas atau gak ada feelnya sama sekali. Ini baru awal, saya harap ada yang ngerespon Fanfic abal-abal saya ini. Mohon di kritik jika ada yang kurang ngeh (?), nanti saya akan memperbaiki di chapter selanjutnya.**

**Mind to RnR pleaseeee….. ^_^ ! *bow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Why are You like this?**

**Genre : Sad-Romance, Family, Friendship.**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Cast : DongHae, EunHyuk, Heechul and Ryeowook of Super Junior and other Kpop Icon.**

**Main Pair : EunHae. Hae!Bottom and Hyuk!Top.**

**Warning : Shoneun-Ai, Boys Love/YAOI, Typos and others.**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam Fanfic ini bukan milik saya, mereka milik Tuhan YME, Ortu mereka, Management mereka dan milik fans mereka. Saya hanya pinjam nama. FF ini murni milik Saya.**

**Summary : Kim Donghae, seorang namja yang cukup ceria tetapi menyembunyikan lukanya seorang diri bertemu dengan Lee Hyukjae, seorang namja yang berpura-pura menjadi orang lain. Akankah Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk mampu melindungi Donghae?**

**HAPPY READING…**

**Chapter 2**

"_Jangan khawatir, Hyung akan selalu meneleponmu"_

"_Tapi Hyung…."_

"_Kamu juga boleh menyusul Hyung kesana jika kamu rindu Hyung"_

**:::::: Why are You like this?::::::**

DONGHAE POV

Ahh akhirnya aku bisa jalan-jalan dengan Hyungku yang super sibuk ini, susah sekali mengajaknya pergi keluar bersama sebenarnya. Itu disebabkan karena Heechul Hyung sibuk dengan urusan kuliahnya dan juga bisnis Appa. Semenjak Appa meninggal, urusan kantor jadi tanggung jawab Heechul Hyung juga.

Aku kasihan sama Heechul Hyung, terkadang wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah saat pulang kerumah. Aku ingin membantu, tapi apa coba yang bisa kukerjakan. Aku menyentuh komputer saja tidak diperbolehkan sama Hyung, alasannya klasik, karena dia tidak mau komputernya rusak lagi ditanganku. Huuhh dasar menyebalkan.

Aku ingin mengajaknya pergi ke semua tempat yang menyenangkan, hitung-hitung agar Hyung tidak cepat tua karena memikirkan pekerjaan dan kuliah terus, kkkk.

DONGHAE POV END

Di mobil…

"Cepat pakai sabuk pengamanmu" perintah Heechul kepada Donghae

"Iya-iya, Hyung bawel sekali sih. Bahkan melebihi Eomma" jawab Donghae sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya.

Setelah itu, Heechul pun mulai melajukan mobilnya keluar dari halaman rumah. Selama perjalanan banyak yang mereka perbincangkan, karena memang Heechul dan Donghae jarang mempunyai waktu untuk bersama, bahkan sekedar mengobrol pun itu jarang sekali.

"Hyung, kita pergi ke taman hiburan ne. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak pergi bersama semenjak kau sibuk dengan urusan kantormu itu" pinta Donghae dengan mengeluarkan jurus andalannnya –puppy eyes-

"Hmm boleh, Hyung juga rindu tempat itu"

"Yeay" Donghae pun bersorak

"Ya! Kau itu sudah besar Hae, umurmu tak lagi 9 tahun lagi. Kamu sadar eoh?" Heechul mencaci adiknya itu.

"Biarlah, umur hanyalah sebuah angka Hyung. Kau harus tahu itu" jawab Donghae dengan tersenyum bangga

"Tsk, dasar. Dongsaeng Hyung ini kekanakan tetapi pemikirannya bisa bijak juga eoh" Heechul pun mengacak rambut Donghae

"Ya! Kenapa kau suka sekali mengacak rambutku. Dasar kekanakan" timpal Donghae tak lupa dengan memonyongkan bibirnya.

Heechul pun hanya bisa tertawa dengan jawaban adiknya tersebut. Dasar kakak-adik yang kekanakan.

.

.

Di lain tempat, terdapat seorang namja yang baru selesai membereskan barang-barangnya

"Semua keperluan untuk penyamaranku sudah siap dan juga semua keperluan sekolahku, ahh aku tinggal mencari sekolah yang cocok" namja itu -Eunhyuk- mulai browsing untuk mencari sekolah yang dekat dengan apartemennya yang sekarang, dan pasti yang cocok untuknya.

"Sebaiknya sekolah khusus namja, mungkin akan menarik"

Setelah 2 jam Eunhyuk browsing, akhirnya dia menyerah. "Kenapa tak ada sekolah yang menarik, semuanya terdapat mantan-mantanku disana. Aku kan tak mau penyamaranku gagal hanya karena mereka, dan itu akan membuat rencanaku juga gagal" Eunhyuk pun frustasi.

Dia pun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, dipandanginya langit-langit kamar apartemennya, "Kenapa aku jadi ingin pergi ke taman hiburan ya"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Eunhyuk pun segera mengambil jaket dan topinya, dan dia bergegas pergi ke taman hiburan yang 'tiba-tiba' ingin dia kunjungi.

.

.

-Taman hiburan-

"Hyung sudah tidak kuat lagi Hae kalau harus naik salah satu permainan lagi"

"Hyung payah, baru satu wahana sudah menyerah. Ish~ memalukan" Donghae pun mencaci Hyungnya itu.

"Ya terserah kau saja, sekarang belikan Hyung minum. Hyung tunggu di bangku taman itu"

"Kenapa Hyung tak membelinya sendiri, aku kan ingin naik wahana lagi Hyung" Donghae pun merengut

Pletak…

"Aww, appo. Kenapa kau memukulku sih Hyung?" ringis Donghae setelah mendapat 'hadiah' di kepalanya dari Hyung tercintanya itu.

"Kau tahu, Hyung sekarang sedang mual dan tak sanggup untuk berjalan membeli minuman. Dan itu semua gara-gara kamu, mengajak Hyung naik wahana _Roller Coaster_ itu"

"Tapi kan…"

Belum sempat Donghae mengelak untuk membela, Heechul lebih dulu memotongnya

"Ini uangnya, sudah sana pergi. Kalau tidak, Hyung tinggal kamu disini" ancam Heechul

Donghae pun terpaksa mengambil uang itu –dengan kasar- dan bergegas membeli minuman.

"Cepat kembali ne dongsaeng Hyung tersayang, Hyung tunggu disini. Kalau perlu lari Hae" teriak Heechul kepada Donghae sambil terkikik 'Hyung kerjain kamu' batin Heechul.

Donghae pun segera berlari setelah mendengar perintah Heechul, ckck, dongsaeng yang penurut.

.

.

Donghae pun terus berlari dengan tergesa sampai-sampai ia tidak memperhatikan jalannya dengan baik dan akhirnya..

Bugh… Donghae pun menabrak seseorang dan tubuhnya jatuh di atas tubuh orang yang ditabraknya itu. Ternyata Donghae menabrak seorang namja, mereka pun sempat bertatapan, DEG! 'manis' batin namja yang ditabrak Donghae. Di menit berikutnya Donghae beranjak untuk segera bangun.

"Ahh mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Aku tadi tidak sengaja, mianhae aku tidak melihat jalan dengan baik" Donghae pun meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya berulang kali.

"Gwaenchana, aku juga salah. Seharusnya aku juga harus menghindar, aku juga minta maaf karena tidak memperhatikan sekitar" Namja itu pun membungkukkan badannya juga.

"Ahhh ne.." jawab Donghae kikuk karena merasa canggung. "kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, sekali lagi mianhae. Aku memang ceroboh" Donghae pun segera pergi dan melanjutkan perjalanannya -untuk membeli minuman- yang sempat tertunda. Tapi kali ini Donghae berlari dengan hati-hati dan tak terlalu cepat.

"Hmm, namja yang polos" kata namja yang ditabrak Donghae, namja itupun segera pergi juga tetapi dia menemukan selembar kartu nama. Dia pun mengambilnya

"_Shinhwa high school…._" Gumamnya dan dia pun benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu dengan membawa kartu nama yang dia temukan.

'Kim Donghae! Apa itu namanya? Ahh ada apa dengan jantungku ini? Hmm sepertinya aku harus masuk ke sekolah itu' namja itu bermonolog dalam hati sambil tersenyum mengingat pertemuannya dengan Donghae barusan.

**#SKIP TIME#**

Heechul dan Donghae pun sampai rumah. "Hae, kenapa kau tadi membeli minumannya lama sekali eoh?" Tanya Heechul sambil duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"…." Tak ada jawaban.

"Kalian sudah pulang rupanya, kenapa sebentar sekali?" Tanya eomma mereka dan bergabung dengan kedua putranya.

"Anak kesayangan eomma tuh yang aneh, tiba-tiba ingin pulang" Jawab Heechul.

"Donghae… kenapa melamun. Cepat duduk sini" Perintah Nyonya Kim karena melihat Donghae hanya diam mematung. Donghae pun menurut dan segera duduk.

"Kenapa sayang, hmm? Apa kamu terluka?" Nyonya Kim mengelus rambut Donghae sayang.

"Tidak eomma, aku tidak apa-apa" Jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum manis.

"Pembohong" timpal Heechul.

"Diam kau Hyung" Donghae pun melempar bantal kepada Hyungnya itu.

"Aish~ anak ini…" Heechul pun akan segera membalas tetapi Nyonya Kim dengan segera melerai.

"Sudahlah Chullie~"

"Heuh, okelah aku kali ini mengalah kepada bocah ikan"

"Memang seharusnya kau mengalah Hyung" ejek Donghae.

Nyonya Kim hanya bisa mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua putranya tersebut.

"Chullie, apa kamu sudah memutuskan akan pergi hari apa?" Tanya Nyonya Kim.

"Sudah eomma, aku akan pergi besok"

Merasa tidak mengerti, Donghae pun bertanya "Kau mau pergi kemana Hyung?"

"Hyungmu akan pergi ke Amerika Hae, dan akan menetap untuk sementara waktu disana" Jawab Nyonya Kim

"Amerika? Kenapa harus pergi, tak bisakah Hyung tinggal di Korea saja?"

"Dongsaeng hyung yang manis, proyek ini sangat besar dan kau tahu, produsen, investor, dan semuanya itu ada di Amerika bukan di Korea. Jadi mau tak mau Hyung akan ke Amerika dan kuliah disana" jawab Heechul sambil menatap Donghae.

Donghae pun menundukkan kepalanya, dan mulai terisak.

"hiks"

"Sayang, jangan menangis. Hyungmu tidak selamanya disana, ssttt" Nyonya Kim menenangkan.

"Dongsaeng Hyung kenapa jadi cengeng eoh, sstt jangan menangis" Heechul pun menghampiri Donghae dan memeluknya. "Jangan khawatir, Hyung akan selalu meneleponmu" sambung Heechul

"Tapi Hyung…."

"Kamu juga boleh menyusul Hyung kesana jika kamu rindu Hyung" Heechul memotong perkataan Donghae.

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu Hyung, aku juga tidak mau kau semakin melupakanku, hiks" Donghae balik memeluk Heechul.

"Kau bicara apa sih, Hyung nanti akan pulang sebulan sekali. Kau jangan khawatir Hae"

"Betul kata Hyungmu Hae" Nyonya Kim juga ikut menimpali.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur eoh, besok kan kau sekolah. Sebagai perpisahan, besok pagi Hyung akan mengantarmu, dan malamnya kau harus mengantar Hyung sampai bandara"

Donghae mengusap air matanya dan mengangguk. Dia pun beranjak pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

"Sebaiknya eomma juga pergi tidur" ucap Heechul pada Nyonya Kim

"Baiklah, kau juga Chullie. Jaga staminamu untuk besok dan istirahatlah"

"Hmm"

Kediaman Kim pun sepi…

"Tuhan, jaga Hyungku nanti disana. Beri selalu dia kebahagiaan" Donghae pun segera memejamkan matanya.

**~ TBC ~**

**Gomawo buat yang udah Review di chapter sebelumnya! Bagaimana dengan Chapter ini?**

**Mind to RnR please…. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Why are You like this?**

**Genre : Sad-Romance, Family, Friendship.**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Cast : DongHae, EunHyuk, Heechul, Henry, Zhoumi and Siwon of Super Junior.**

**Main Pair : EunHae. Hae!Bottom and Hyuk!Top.**

**Warning : Shoneun-Ai, Boys Love/YAOI, Typos and others.**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam Fanfic ini bukan milik saya, mereka milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan YME. Tetapi khusus Fanfic ini memang punya saya, asli dari otak pas-pasan saya _ .**

**Summary : Kim Donghae, seorang namja yang cukup ceria tetapi menyembunyikan lukanya seorang diri bertemu dengan Lee Hyukjae, seorang namja yang berpura-pura menjadi orang lain. Akankah Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk mampu melindungi Donghae?**

**Enjoy …**

**Chapter 3**

"_Semuanya akan dimulai hari ini"_

"_Aku…. Sepertinya pernah melihatnya"_

**:::::: Why are You like this? ::::::**

Tak terasa hari sudah berganti, kini pagi telah datang kembali. Matahari mulai muncul, siap membangunkan makhluk di bumi untuk segera melaksanakan aktivitasnya. Tak terkecuali dengan seorang namja yang kita ketahui bernama Eunhyuk, dirinya sudah terlebih dahulu mendapat sapaan dari matahari dan mau tak mau dirinya harus segera bergegas untuk pergi ke sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Eunhyuk masuk ke sekolah barunya, tak lucu bukan jika dia harus telat dan dihukum.

**EUNHYUK POV**

Sudah pagi ya, huuhh hari cepat sekali berganti. Perasaan baru kemarin aku berpisah dengan Hyung tapi sekarang aku sudah merindukannya. Rasanya aneh, biasanya setiap pagi selalu tercium bau kopi dan mau tak mau bau itu membuatku terbangun dari tidurku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyung, aku tau Hyung selalu membuat kopi di pagi hari sebelum berangkat ke kantor dan baunya itu sampai ke kamarku. Mungkin ini terdengar mustahil, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Tapi pagi ini berbeda, tak ada lagi bau itu, tak ada lagi keributan yang ditimbulkan Hyung hanya untuk membuat sarapan. Semua itu sudah hilang, dan aku yang memutuskan untuk menghilangkannya. Dengan cara pergi dari rumah.

"Kenapa aku payah sekali, harusnya aku semangat. Hari ini mungkin aku akan bertemu dia lagi, di sekolah baruku itu pastinya. Appa, Eomma, Hyung, doakan semoga dialah orang yang kucari"

Aku pun beranjak dan segera membuat roti untuk sarapan, setelah itu aku meneliti penampilanku sekali lagi. "Ini terlihat sangat norak, ini bukan diriku" . aku hampir tak mengenali diriku sendiri saat bercermin. Hebat, aku yakin penyamaranku akan berhasil.

Aku pun berangkat, aku pergi menuju halte bus. Ini pertama kalinya aku naik angkutan umum, seperti apa kira-kira rasanya, aku sangat penasaran. Setiap orang yang kutemui di jalan menatapku dengan aneh, terkadang aku mendengar mereka menghina penampilanku. Well itu bagus, karena sekarang aku bukanlah Lee Hyukjae yang keren dan tampan. Aku sekarang adalah Lee Hyukjae yang cupu dan norak.

"Semuanya akan dimulai hari ini"

**EUNHYUK POV END**

Di kediaman keluarga Kim pagi ini sangat berisik, tak seperti biasanya. Itu disebabkan oleh putra bungsu mereka, yang sejak pagi-pagi buta sudah bangun dan membuat kegaduhan guna ingin mencari perhatian Hyungnya sebelum mereka berpisah. Tapi sekarang waktunya dia untuk sekolah.

"Hyung cepat, nanti aku telat"

"Salah sendiri, bangun pagi buta tetapi baru mandi jam 6."

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk bertengkar Hyung" Jawab Donghae

"Haahh, Tunggu sebentar Hyung ambil kunci mobil dulu" Heechul berlari menuju kamarnya

"Donghae kamu tak sarapan eoh?" Tanya Nyonya Kim yang melihat Donghae sudah ingin pergi

"Tak usah eomma, aku sarapan di kantin sekolah nanti. Temanku akan mentraktirku karena dia baru saja jadian, kkkk"

"Kau ini… kasihan kan dia kamu mintain pajak"

"Dia sendiri yang menawarkan Eomma" sahut Donghae kemudian tertawa lepas

"Sudah ayo berangkat. Eomma, aku pergi mengantar Hae dulu ne" Heechul berpamitan pada Nyonya Kim

"Ne, hati-hati Chullie. Jangan ngebut"

.

.

"Hyung, kau akan segera kembali kan?" Tanya Donghae saat masih di perjalanan, dilihatnya Hyungnya yang masih fokus menyetir. Merasa diabaikan, Donghae pun mulai mendengus sebal.

Mendengar adiknya mendengus, Heechul pun segera menjawab "Iya Hae, kenapa kau bertanya terus eoh? Apa kamu tak percaya sama Hyung? Hyung akan pulang sebulan sekali"

Donghae pun memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat keluar jendela 'sebenarnya bukan ini yang aku harapkan Hyung' gumamnya dalam hati.

Sesampainya di sekolah…

"Kamu nanti pulang sendiri eoh, Hyung masih harus beres-beres dan mengurus kepindahan Hyung"

"Arra, sudah sana pergi"

"Kau mengusir Hyung eoh"

Donghae pun segera pergi meninggalkan Heechul

"Jangan lupa nanti malam untuk mengantar Hyung Hae" teriak Heechul dari dalam mobil.

"ada apa dengan anak itu, tadi pagi baik-baik saja. Sudahlah" Heechul pun segera pergi.

**DONGHAE POV**

Aku sebal sekali dengan Hyung, kenapa dia tidak peka sama sekali. Aku kan ingin dia memperhatikanku sebelum dia pergi ke Amerika, padahal sudah sejak pagi buta aku mencoba menarik perhatiannya, tetap saja Hyung cuek.

Grep, ada seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang dengan erat. Aku pun terkejut dan berbalik, ternyata…

"Donghaeeeee… aku sudah jadian sama Zhoumi gege"

Ternyata si Mochi –Henry- ini yang mengagetkanku, "Aku sudah tau Henry-ah, tadi pagi kan kau sudah meneleponku dan berteriak-teriak sampai-sampai telingaku mau pecah" ucapku agak berlebihan.

"Hehe, ah mian mian. Ayo kita ke kantin, aku akan mentraktirmu makan"

"Kajja, aku sudah sangat lapar"

Senang sekali berteman dengan namja polos seperti Henry ini, ya memang aku dan Henry sama-sama polos, tetapi aku pikir dia jauh lebih polos dan imut walau umur kita seumuran. "Hae, kau sudah dengar belum. Bakal ada siswa baru di sekolah ini dan dengar-dengar dia akan masuk kelasmu"

"Jeongmal? Seperti apa dia. Apa gila seperti Choi Siwon?" aku pun penasaran dengan cerita Henry.

"Tak tahu lah, aku saja belum lihat orangnya. Ya semoga saja dia anak baik-baik bukan seperti Choi Siwon. Eh ngomong-ngomong tumben sekali Siwon tak 'mengganggu'mu?"

"Hmm iya juga, entahlah. Mungkin dia lelah Henry-ah"

'tapi, apa mungkin seorang Choi Siwon lelah 'mengganggu'ku hanya barang sehari?' tanyaku ragu dalam hati.

**DONGHAE POV END**

Teeettt, bel berbunyi. Menandakan pelajaran akan segera dimulai, dan mau tak mau semua siswa harus masuk ke kelas. Begitupun dengan Donghae dan Henry yang akan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Henry…" panggil seseorang.

"Zhoumi Ge" Henry pun segera menghampiri namja yang memanggilnya barusan, yang tak lain adalah Zhoumi, namjachingunya.

"Aish~ Henry, dia melupakanku. Aku sendirian jadinya, dasar kalau sudah punya pacar. Teman dilupakan" Donghae pun merengut dan segera berlari ke kelasnya.

Donghae berlari dengan tergesa tanpa melihat jalan dengan baik, walaupun kelas akan dimulai 15 menit setelah bel masuk, tetap saja Donghae ingin tepat waktu berada di kelasnya.

Donghae berlari tanpa menyadari ada seorang namja di depannya,

Bugh…

Donghae menabrak namja itu dan lagi-lagi jatuh di atas namja yang ditabraknya. Mata mereka saling bertemu, 'namja ini, namja yang waktu itu' gumam namja dibawah Donghae. Donghae segera bangun dan meminta maaf, "Ah mianhae, aku tidak sengaja" Donghae membungkukkan badannya.

"Gwaenchana, aku juga salah. Aku juga harusnya menghindar" ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Donghae pun teringat sesuatu 'ucapan ini… sepertinya tak asing' , Donghae pun segera menatap namja di depannya. 'Siapa namja ini? Dan penampilannya kenapa seperti itu?' gumam Donghae dalam hati sambil melihat namja itu dari bawah sampai atas. Terlihat penampilan namja itu sangat cupu. Baju dimasukkan, celana naik sampai ke perut, rambut belah tengah dan dia memakai kacamata yang super jadul.

Merasa dipandang berbeda, namja itu bertanya "Waeyo?"

"Ah ani, aku pergi dulu. Mianhae sekali lagi" Donghae pun pergi.

"Ternyata dia tak mengenaliku" ucap namja yang ditabrak Donghae.

**:::::: Why are You like this? ::::::**

Donghae terus memikirkan namja tadi "Aku…. Sepertinya pernah melihatnya", Donghae berbicara sendiri. "Mungkin aku salah orang"

Saat akan masuk ke kelas, tiba-tiba ada yang membekap mulut Donghae dan menariknya ke kamar mandi. Beberapa siswa yang mengetahui itu hanya diam, karena mereka takut akan sosok yang membekap mulut Donghae. Donghae berusaha berontak namun sia-sia, tenaganya tak cukup mampu untuk melawan.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, orang itu mengunci pintu dan melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Donghae. Tanpa seizin Donghae, tiba-tiba dia mencium bibir Donghae. Donghae lagi-lagi berontak dan mendorong badan orang itu namun lagi-lagi itu hanya sia-sia. Akhirnya Donghae pasrah, merasakan orang itu menciumnya dan mulai melumat bibirnya dengan kasar. Tanpa disadari setetes air mata jatuh dari mata Donghae, 'aku tak berguna, aku sangat lemah'.

**~ TBC ~**

**Apa ini? Kok semakin aneh ya! T_T  
Ahh, maafkan saya yang benar-benar tidak pandai bikin cerita #poor , ck ck ck…**

**Review? XD ….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Why are You like this?**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Cast : DongHae, EunHyuk, Siwon and others member of Super Junior, and other Kpop Artist.**

**Main Pair : EunHae. Hae!Bottom and Hyuk!Top.**

**Warning : Shoneun-Ai, Boys Love/YAOI, Typos, etc.**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam Fanfic ini bukan milik saya, mereka milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan YME. Tetapi khusus Fanfic ini memang punya saya.**

**Summary : Kim Donghae, seorang namja yang cukup ceria tetapi menyembunyikan lukanya seorang diri bertemu dengan Lee Hyukjae, seorang namja yang berpura-pura menjadi orang lain. Akankah Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk mampu melindungi Donghae?**

**Enjoy …**

**Chapter 4**

'_Kamulah satu-satunya penyebab semua ini, Kim Donghae'_

**:::::: Why Are You Like This? ::::::**

Setelah beberapa detik dan merasa sudah cukup puas dengan apa yang dia dapat, orang itu pun melepaskan pagutan –sepihak- bibirnya dengan bibir Donghae. Orang itu tersenyum, melihat wajah Donghae yang menurutnya lucu dan Donghae masih memejamkan matanya takut.

"Selamat pagi Baby…." suara orang itu tertangkap oleh gendang telinga Donghae. Merasa mengenali suara tersebut, Donghae pun memberanikan diri membuka matanya.

Hanya reaksi tidak suka dan benci yang Donghae tunjukkan kepada seseorang yang berada di hadapannya saat ini. Kemudian… "Minggir" Donghae mendorong tubuh itu menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Donghae melangkah menuju pintu keluar dan akan segera menyentuh knop pintu, namun kembali orang tersebut menarik lengannya. "Kamu mau kemana eoh? Aku belum mengizinkanmu pergi" orang itu berucap dengan menekankan setiap kata yang dia ucapkan, seakan-akan ialah yang paling berhak atas diri Donghae.

"Lepas" Donghae berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari cengkraman orang di hadapannya itu.

"AKU TANYA KAMU MAU KEMANA? AKU BELUM MENYURUHMU PERGI" orang itu membentak Donghae. Donghae merasa takut, perlahan Donghae pun mulai melembutkan sikapnya.

"A.. aku.. ingin ke kelas" Jawabnya, tanpa memandang wajah orang di hadapannya.

"Aish.. kenapa kau selalu seperti ini? Kapan kamu mau melihatku, melihat perasaanku padamu Hae.." orang itu luluh, mulailah ia berucap lembut juga karena melihat Donghae yang ketakutan.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa. Sekeras apapun kamu mencoba menggangguku, menciumku secara paksa, aku tetap tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa mencintai orang sepertimu, Siwon…." Donghae hempaskan tangan orang tersebut yang diketahui bernama Siwon –Choi Siwon- itu. Entah kenapa tidak ada perlawanan dari Siwon. Maka dengan segera Donghae meraih knop pintu dan membukanya.

Setelah itu Donghae berlari tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi, yang dimana masih ada Siwon disana; tentunya. Donghae tidak ingin melihatnya, walau hanya sekedar untuk mengetahui bagaimana ekspresi Siwon pun, ia enggan untuk menoleh. Maka teruslah Donghae berlari. Dirasanya juga cairan bening jatuh membasahi pipinya, ia juga tak perduli soal itu dan terus membiarkannya turun.

Beberapa siswa di koridor yang melihat Donghae berlari sambil menangis pun hanya mengangkat bahu, tanda bahwa mereka tak mau tahu dan tak mau ikut campur.

"Sebegitu burukkah aku di matamu?"

Dia… hanya bisa memandang nanar punggung Donghae yang kian menjauh.

.

.

Sesampainya di kelas, Donghae segera menuju ke tempat duduknya dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangan yang dia lipat.

"hiks.. hiks…" Suara tersebut keluar dari mulut Donghae. Sangat pelan, seperti suara bisikan.

Tak seorangpun yang mau mendekati Donghae hanya sekedar untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Itu dikarenakan mereka takut akan sosok Siwon, anak dari pemilik sekolahan ini dan sekaligus orang yang selalu menjudge bahwa Donghae miliknya. Tak ada yang boleh menggangu atau mendekati Donghae selain dirinya.

Siwon memang satu kelas dengan Donghae, maka dari itu Siwon selalu bisa mengawasi siapa saja yang dekat dengan Donghae'nya'.

Sejauh ini Donghae tidak memiliki teman, atau lebih tepatnya dilarang memiliki teman. Hanya Henry dan namjachingu Henrylah –Zhoumi- temannya di sekolah ini. Donghae tahu itu semua karena Siwon, tetapi Donghae juga tidak mengerti kenapa hanya Henry dan namjachingunya yang Siwon perbolehkan berteman dengannya.

Keadaan kelas tiba-tiba menjadi hening, ternyata ada seorang Guru yang masuk ke kelas. Seorang guru Matematika sekaligus walikelas, kelas Donghae dan Siwon berada. Oh ya Henry, Henry tidak satu kelas dengan Donghae. Begitu juga dengan Zhoumi.

Semua siswa yang melihat Jung Seongsangnim –walikelas mereka- masuk ke kelas segera kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Donghae yang mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan mengusap kasar air matanya. Dilihatnya bangku Siwon yang berada di pojok belakang kelas _'dia tidak ada?'_ gumam Donghae dalam hati.

"Selamat pagi.. hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru" ucap Jung Seongsangnim di depan kelas.

"_Murid baru?"_

"_Siapa?"_

"_Kenapa dia pindah di saat semester akan berakhir?"_

Begitulah beberapa bisikan dari para siswa yang ada di kelas ini. Donghae yang mendengar itu merasa tidak tertarik, karena dia tahu pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa berteman dengan siswa baru tersebut –karena Siwon-

"Silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Jung Seongsangnim.

Kemudian masuklah seorang namja yang penampilannya bisa dibilang cupu. Siswa-siswa lainnya pun hanya melongo melihat penampilan namja itu. _'aneh'_ itulah pikiran mereka.

"A.. anyeonghaseyo, naneun Lee Hyuk Jae imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk. Aku murid baru, jadi mohon bantuannya" ucap Hyukjae –Eunhyuk- di depan kelas dan membungkukkan badannya.

Suara itu tidak asing di telinga Donghae. Donghae yang mulanya menunduk akhirnya mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan kelas.

Eunhyuk mengarahkan pandangannya untuk melihat semua siswa yang ada di kelas ini, yang akan menjadi teman satu kelasnya. Dan tiba-tiba pandangannya berhenti dan jatuh kepada seseorang, seseorang yang sudah menarik perhatiannya sebelumnya, yang duduk sendiri di bangku nomor tiga. _'namja itu? ahh.. ternyata aku satu kelas dengannya'_

Seseorang itu tak lain adalah Donghae. Eunhyuk terus menatap Donghae, tak lupa ia tunjukkan senyumnya yang pertama kali di hari ini hanya untuk Donghae seorang. Donghae melihat senyum itu, dan tiba-tiba saja wajah Donghae seakan terasa panas. Donghae kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, malu mungkin.

"Ya Eunhyuk, kamu bisa duduk sekarang. Kamu duduk di sebelah Donghae. Donghae, angkat tanganmu"

Donghae terkejut dan segera mengangkat tangannya gugup, setelah itu Eunhyuk berjalan menuju tempat duduknya di sebelah Donghae.

Eunhyuk tarik kursinya ke belakang dan segera duduk diatasnya. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Donghae lagi dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat, walau Eunhyuk hanya melihat wajah itu dari samping.

"Maaf Seongsangnim" seorang namja imut mengangkat tangannya.

"Ada apa Minwoo-ah?" Tanya Jung Seongsangnim.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya Eunhyuk duduk denganku saja"

"Kenapa? Apa alasannya Eunhyuk harus duduk di sebelahmu Minwoo-ah?" Jung Seongsangnim penasaran. Karena memang benar, selama dirinya mengajar dan menjadi walikelas di kelas ini, tak ada seorangpun yang pernah duduk di sebelah Donghae, kecuali Siwon.

"Itu….."

Brakk…

Siwon dengan seenaknya masuk ke kelas, tanpa memberi salam kepada gurunya dan segera duduk di tempat duduknya. Jung Seongsangnim hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat salah satu muridnya itu. Sedangkan yang lain termasuk Minwoo yang tadi berbicara, dengan segera bungkam.

Keadaan hening, Siwon pun melihat ke sekeliling dan akhirnya pandangannya jatuh ke Donghae dan namja yang duduk di sebelah Donghae. _'Siapa?'_ Tanya Siwon dalam hati.

Jung Seongsangnim memulai pelajaran yang tadi sempat tertunda karena sesi perkenalan siswa baru tersebut.

"Anyeong, namaku Kim Donghae. Kau boleh memanggilku Donghae" Sapa Donghae ramah pada teman sebangkunya, namja yang sudah Donghae tabrak di koridor tadi.

"Anyeong, aku sudah tahu namamu Donghae-ssi. Dan sepertinya kamu juga sudah tahu namaku" ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum.

"Ahh iya yah" Donghae pun menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena canggung. "Tapi setidaknya aku tetap ingin berkenalan secara formal denganmu" sahut Donghae kemudian.

Eunhyuk yang melihat tingkah Donghae hanya tersenyum _'dia memang benar-benar polos'_ batin Eunhyuk.

Siwon yang sedari tadi melihat itu pun seketika merasa kesal dan marah, dihampirinya meja Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Brakk..

Siwon menggebrak meja Donghae dan Eunhyuk dengan keras, seluruh penghuni kelas seketika terkejut.

"Kau… bisakah tidak duduk disini. Kau tahu, tidak ada yang boleh duduk disini selain aku" perintah Siwon pada Eunhyuk.

"Maaf.. tapi bukankah dibangku ini tidak ada tulisan atau aturan seperti itu?" sahut Eunhyuk sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Siwon pun kesal dan menonjok muka Eunhyuk,

Bugh…

"YA! CHOI SIWON, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" bentak Jung Seongsangnim.

"Aku tidak punya urusan dengan anda" timpal Siwon pada gurunya. Siwon pun segera menarik tangan Donghae dan membawanya keluar dari kelas.

"Anak itu benar-benar, Eunhyuk kamu tidak apa?" Tanya Jung seongsangnim sambil membantu Eunhyuk berdiri dan duduk kembali ke kursinya.

"Saya tidak apa-apa, Pak" Eunhyuk menimpali dengan senyuman.

"Syukurlah.."

Jung Seongsangnim pun kembali melanjutkan pelajaran, dan semua siswa yang sempat terkejut kini kembali fokus dengan pelajaran.

'_Siapa dia? Apa hubungannya dengan Donghae?' _Batin Eunhyuk

.

.

Di koridor sekolah terlihat Siwon yang masih menarik tangan Donghae,

"Lepaskan Choi Siwon". Siwon tak menghiraukan ucapan Donghae.

"AKU BILANG LEPAS" Teriak Donghae.

"DIAM! BISAKAH KAU DIAM" Siwon ikut berteriak.

Siwon membawa Donghae ke atap sekolah kemudian melepaskan tangan Donghae. Donghae akan segera berlalu namun Siwon lagi-lagi memegang tangannya, dan kali ini lebih erat.

"Aww" Ringis Donghae yang merasa pergelangan tangannya sakit karena digenggam terlalu erat.

"Ini permulaan Hae, kalau kamu masih berani dekat dengan namja aneh itu lagi. Aku akan bertindak lebih" Ucap Siwon sarkastik.

"Aku tidak takut Choi Siwon, AKU TIDAK TAKUT" Donghae melawan.

Plakk,

Satu tamparan mengenai pipi Donghae dan membuat Donghae meneteskan air matanya –lagi- .

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk berkomentar? Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk duduk sebangku dengan namja lain apalagi dengan namja aneh itu?" Siwon menatap dingin Donghae yang sedang menangis di hadapannya. "Kenapa kamu menangis? Apa aku begitu menyeramkan di matamu?" Sambung Siwon.

Tak ada respon dari Donghae, "Kamu yang membuatku melakukan ini" Ucap Siwon dan mulai pergi meninggalkan Donghae.

'_Kamulah satu-satunya penyebab semua ini, Kim Donghae'_ Batin Siwon dengan menaikkan sebelah bibirnya, dan segera Siwon sudah menghilang dari tempat itu.

"hiks… hiks…" Donghae duduk dan menarik lututnya, dia benamkan wajahnya disana "Eomma.. hiks.. Heechul Hyung.. hiks…" Donghae terisak di tempat itu.

**~ TBC ~**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah Review , Fav. dan Follow Fict ini ^_^ **


End file.
